modnationracers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Game Modes
There are multiple different ways to race in Modnation Racers 2. The game modes are split into to categories; regular modes and Grudge Match modes. These are 4 regular modes and 5 Grudge Match modes. __TOC__ Action Race An action race pits you against other racers who want the same as you. Power-ups! Power-ups are placed on the track for racers to use strategically on their way to the goal. In Career Mode you always race three laps or one stretch. You can chose between 1 to 9 laps in circuit races or 1 to 3 stretches in rally races. The a.i.'s difficulty can also be modified from easy to extreme. Pure Race A pure race is very similar to an action race with the only difference being that there are no power-ups on the track. This means that skill and cleverness is needed to get the upper hand in the race. Last Mod Standing Race In this game mode the goal is to hit the opponents with enough weapons so that they are disqualified and leave you the victor. Remember though that only level one weapons are allowed and shields are disabled. In Career Mode the racers can always take two hits. How man hits you and your opponents can take can be changed seperately. Difficulty and number of a.i. is also chosen, though lap count can not. Elimination Race In an elimination race, the racer in last place after a set amount of seconds is disqualified. In the end two racers battle it out and the leading racer wins. In Career Mode, the interval is usually 15 seconds. You can tweak how many seconds there are between each disqualification, a.i. difficulty and number, though again, not lap count. Thug Race In these Grudge Match races, the Elite Mods you are competing against, have backup to help overwin you on the track. But, to win this type of Grudge Match you only need to beat the Elit Mod, not his thugs. Solo Race A solo race pits you and the Elite Mod alone on the track to battle it out head to head. Large amounts of skill is required take knock out the competition and claim your prize. Score Race In a score race the goal is to score more than the Elite Mod by eiher drifting, spinning, sideswiping or collecting tokens, depending on the challenger. Last Mod Standing Race (Grudge Match) In the Grudge Match edition of this mode, the Elite Mod starts out with a varying amount of health (3-9), depending on how far you have progressed through the career. They always start out with more than you and are way more aggresive than the average racer. Luckily though, only level one power-ups are allowed. Elimination Race (Grudge Match) Similar to the regular mode though here each racer has three lives and are boosted forwards after losing one, to get back into the race. The interval between each elimination is usually 30 seconds in Career Mode.